The 5 Kisses of Louis Weasley
by Lune the Looney
Summary: 5 Kisses Challenge. Follow the 5 most important kisses of Louis Weasley, Bill and Fleur's third child, as he finds love with Neville's daughter Alice.


The Five Kisses of Louis Weasley.

1. Spin the Bottle

People ask what made this kiss so important, but he always tells him that it was his first kiss. It was his third year, and he was with the Potter/Weasley clan, and Scorpius Malfoy had somehow snuck in, along with the Scamander twins. He was already suspicious that they would rig the game for entertainment, but he tried to tell himself they wouldn't. But he soon found out how wrong he was. He was third to spin, he could swear Lorcan was whispering charms, and the bottle just happened to randomly stop on none other than Scorpius. He inwardly cursed. Unlike most of the Weasleys, he hadn't accepted the boy, mainly because of the fact that he was a Ravenclaw with bleach blonde hair, people always asked if he was the Malfoy boy in the beginning, as Scorpius was famous school wide for not being in Slytherin. He was very proud to not be a Malfoy. He considered standing up and walking away, not only was he a Malfoy, Rose fancied him, and might rip him to bits, it was the impatient voice of the other boy that drew him out of his reverie, "What Weasley, are you scared?" This pushed it, and Louis stood up crushing his lips to The Malfoy boy's lips for a moment, gave him a glare that would make a basilisk run away. "What's the matter with YOU? I'm not that bad!" But Louis was already storming out. He would laugh later, when he became friends with Scorpius, but for now, he was angry with him for taking his first kiss as a Malfoy AND a boy, and the worst part was, he hated to admit it to himself, but he had liked it.

2. The Christmas Party

Every year the Potter/Weasley families got together for a Christmas party after everyone had unwrapped their presents with their respective families, and there were quite the amount of people. Usually joining in were the Scamanders, the Longbottoms, and other friends of the kids who got invited, so Scorpius was there, and him and Rose kept going missing around the same time. If you were one of the children, you knew why, but nobody told the adults, or her Dad might find out and he very grudgingly let him come to the party from overwhelming protests and the disappointed looks from his wife, but them dating might take it too far. Louis smiled, his Dad was the only adult to know, because everyone knew they could tell him anything, and he wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want him too, he'd just give you advice. He remembered seeing his father sending kids to go distract Ron while he looked for Rose, and when she was around he would see his father then telling her to watch her self. Scorpius knew he had the best Dad ever. But then he looked around, none of his friends were around, and he didn't want to brave the dance floor, so he found one of the benches, especially after he saw Fred and Roxanne lurking on the outside of the dance floor. About ten minutes later, a girl sat next to him, "Is it alright that I sit here? I don't really know anyone here, I've never been here with my parents before, I usually went to a party at my friend's house." Louis smiled at her, "Sure, what's your name? I'm Louis." The girl smiled back shyly, "Alice... Alice Longbottom." Understanding crossed Louis's face, "So your Neville's daughter? He tells us about you all the time, but we never got to meet you, or at least I didn't." She looked at him curiously, "Who are your parents?" Louis grinned, "My dad is Bill Weasley, My Mum is Fleur, that's why I don't have red hair."She nodded, that had apparently been what confused her. In the silence, Louis got to properly look at her, Alice was slim witha friendly round face. Her light brown hair was short and choppy, like she had cut it herself, and her eyes were a light hazel. She was wearing emerald green dress robes, she looked in a way like a pixie, but with a friendlier face. At this inspection, Louis nodded to himself, "Would you like to dance?" he asked her. She smiled at him, "Why not?" With that, they moved to the dance floor, and as they danced, he found out more about her, like how she wanted a brother or sister, and that she was a Hufflepuff, and her favorite subject was charms, he told her he was a Ravenclaw, his favorite subject was Transfiguration, and he wished he was an only child, and that his oldest sister was already engaged. She was the same age as him, 14, and their favorite color was light green. They both loved to read, and they liked quidditch, and they were both chasers, but they weren't serious about it like some people were, it was just for fun. Louis may have just met her, but he definitely took a liking to her, as she was about to leave, he made to kiss her cheek like his Mom had taught, but out of nowhere, Fred nudged her and he planted one right on her lips. They both turned away quickly, blushing. Then they turned back to face each other, and there were a jumble of "I'm sorry"s and "don't worry about it"s before she smiled, and Louis stopped panicking, "I'll see you at Hogwarts" and she turned around to run to her parents who were threatening to leave her there. She waved to him before the left. He grinned, and went to tell his father, but not his mother, much as he loved, she'd start making wedding plans for the pair.

3. His First Date in Hogsmeade.

When they returned, he and Alice continued their friendship, becoming as inseparable as two could be from different houses. About three weeks after the start of term, a Hogsmeade weekend was announced for two weeks later. About a week after the announcement, Bill held him after class (Bill was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.) "So, Louis," he began, "have you asked her yet?" Louis's jaw almost dropped, "What do you mean?" Bill rolled his eyes. "Alsice. Have you asked her to go to Hogsmeade with you yet?" Louis spluttered before answering, "No, what if she rejects me! And what if things go wrong and we can't be friends!" Bill laughed, "Stop worrying about it, chance it, I think you'll be ok." Louis nodded, and resolved to do it soon, or he'd have too much time to think about it. At the two's next free period he met up with her, "It's nice out, want to go for a walk?" She grinned, "Sure! Maybe we could do homework by the lake! I need help with transfiguration!" Louis smiled at her, "Sounds like a plan." As they got outside, he took a deep breath, "Alice?" She looked at him curiously, "Yeah?" Louis composed himself a little more before going onwards "Do you, I mean if you aren't already, or unless you have plans, or, well, what I'm trying to say, is do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he held his breath but not for long, "I'd love to, are you bring some of your family? I'd love to get to know them too." He thought he might cry. "Well, Alice, I was um, well I meant just us." the curious look returned to her face, "Like a date?" Louis inwardly cringed, did she have to say it so bluntly? "Um, well, if you want it to be, but we could go as friends, but if..." she cut him off, "Don't be silly, I'd love to go on a date with you!" She replied and he grinned.

A week later, Louis thought he was going to have a melt down. He heard his sister's voice, "Louis, come on, just let me help!" Dominique called into his dorm, and he finally gave in and opened the door. She smiled, "Your hair looks nice, but I assume it's the clothes?" She asked. Dominique was his favorite sister, she was more like his Dad than his Mum. Victoire was the spitting image and personality, it wasn't bad, but sometimes, they could go overboard. Dominique walked to his trunk, looked at him and pulled out a nice grey sweater with cables and bobbles, and black trousers, then normal shoes, He looked at the outfit, horrified, he knew she had her mother's impeccable fashion sense, but he doubted this, "It's so plain though!" She rolled her eyes,"Just put it on!"He was amazed looking in the mirror, the gray accented his crystal blue, and the black created a contrast with his skin and hair, but it was subtle. It was simple elegance where the sweater was tight fitting to his quidditch toned body, but the troused were looser. Dominique smiled, "Now come on, or you'll be late!" She dragged him downstairs, he saw Alice of was wearing a long sleeved black dress that came to just above her knees with dark jeans with white patterns, and boots. ( . com/img3/item/ 210/414/340/ *No Spaces*) She had a fedora over her short hair, and a pretty necklace with a bird. "Shall we?" he asked her, and she nodded before commenting, "You look very nice." He blushed, "You look great too." She awkward pair made it to the town, "Where do you want to go? We could go to Madam Puddifoot's if you want?" The place nauseated him, but he was a gentleman, "Overkill," she replied laughing, "How about we go to Honeydukes, and then get a table at the three broomsticks?" He could have cried in relief, "Sounds great!" At Honeydukes, he bought her some chocolate and sugar quills, and decided to try the  
>Extraordinarily Long Strawberry Snakes" they were a yard long, and shaped like snakes. Once at the three broomsticks, they got butterbeers, and decided to try the snakes, they found that they were unbreakable, you had to eat until the snake was gone, they had got a package of five, Alice promptly stuck a tail in her mouth and smiled, Louis grabbed one of the heads. Unknowingly, they had grabbed the same snake, and they realized it when they were about a foot apart, Louis had shock plaster itself on his face, but Alice smiled, and closed the distance, kissing him and getting the last of the snake. The broke apart and Louis smiled leaning back in for another chaste kiss before realizing, "Hey, not fair! you got the last of the snake!" And the rest of the day was a blur.<p>

4. The Wedding Day.

Cliche as it was, Louis's fourth most memorable kiss was on his wedding day to Alice. When he had proposed, they actually hadn't kissed, only a hug, a bone crushing, emotion filled hug. Though most people would laugh at this, it was perfect for the moment. He had proposed to her at the Christmas Party When they were 20 in the spot that Fred had nudged her. Everyone was happy, welcoming Neville to become and official Weasley, it had been a huge commotion, mainly because Louis had told no one his plans of proposing. His Mother was so excited for the third happy marriage, and automatically pulled Alice away to discuss themes, dresses, guests, and all sorts of things, and his father had looked proud, "That's my boy." he had said and given him a hug. But he was glad his Mom helped Alice, their wedding was amazing. It was on the beach by shell cottage, and Alice's dress was custom made by the same French designer who had made hers. Alice looking positively charming in a simple sleeveless dress the went to her knees in the front, but cascaded to the floor in the back. (http:/static.i-weddingdresses. com /iwdress/2010/06/ *No Spaces*) They had created their own vows, and after what seemed forever, he was told to kiss her, and right then, he felt that he might have been the happiest man alive right at that moment, kissing his new wife, the woman he loved, and the woman he would always love.

5. The Different One.

For his fifth, if you asked Louis, he'd tell you it wasn't exactly what you'd think. Alice had become pregnant a year after they got married. They were happy, and soon found out it was to be a little girl. They decided to name her Danielle Alayna Weasley. It was a name that made everyone happy, French for Louis's Mum, feminine for Louis's Dad, had good nicknames for Hannah, and Neville just wanted the baby to have a name. When the baby was first born, Louis got to hold the child for about five minutes before it was unceremoniously passed around the huge family. This took hours, but Danielle didn't cry, only looked curiously at whichever Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, or Abbott was holding her and cooing, or telling how cute, or well behaved she was. They weren't sure if they would get it back from his Grandma Weasley or Grandma Delacour, the two were huddled over the baby, discussing clothing, baby foods, and all the things they would deem necessary, he didn't see his daughter again until night was falling and everybody but him was told to leave by the doctors. They rolled in a crib and told him, he could put her in there when he was ready, and he nodded, entranced with his daughter's small face. Alice smiled gently at him, "She's so beautiful... but I'm so tired, will you be mad if I go to sleep? I need some rest." Louis smiled, and brushed some hair out of his wife's face. "Don't worry, dear, get some rest, I've got her." She smiled gratefully and turned on her side to fall asleep. Louis was now alone with his daughter, now HE had the chance to tell her how cute and perfect she was, to tell her who he was and how much he loved her, and how no matter he would always love her and never leave, that he would do whatever it took to make her happy, and to make her dreams come true, this lasted about two hours before he hummed her to sleep in his arms, she looked like a resting angel, and Louis couldn't help but let a large, goofy grin cross his face at her steady breathing. He silently and slowly moved over to the crib, still humming. Then, he leaning down and pressed a goodnight kiss to little Danielle's forehead. "Goodnight, my love." And he set her in her crib, before falling asleep in the chair he was sitting in.


End file.
